Remember Me
by Crazylioness21
Summary: When a potion explosion leaves Draco Malfoy with no memory of his past, will Harry have the heart to turn away the poor, confused Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

_I realize that I have many unfinished stories! I am working on it, I promise, just extremely busy with university. I started this a little while ago and decided to post it while you guys are waiting. I do not know when I'll have time to update it, but I do have another chapter written, it just needs editing._

It had started out as an ordinary potions class. Professor Snape appeared to be in a particularly foul mood and had paired the Gryffindors and the Slytherins together. He had paired Neville Longbottom with Draco Malfoy, in what seemed to be a desperate attempt to prevent Neville from blowing up another cauldron.

Harry had been paired with Goyle , which was going fairly well. Mainly because Goyle wasn't doing anything and Malfoy was too busy attempting to stop Neville from ruining their potion to throw things in Harry's cauldron. Hermione appeared to have told Crabbe not to touch anything and was making their potion by herself. Ron and Pansy Parkinson were arguing loudly in the far corner.

As Harry added newt eyes to his cauldron, he glanced over at the next table. Malfoy's back was turned as he sliced roots. Neville was adding frog legs to their cauldron. Frog legs? The mild sleeping draught they were making didn't have frog legs in it!

"Nev-" Harry started, but he was interrupted as Neville's cauldron started to shake violently, giving off a thick, black smoke. Neville, having experienced many exploded cauldrons in his lifetime, dove for cover. The commotion caused Malfoy to turn around, just as the cauldron exploded, covering him in steaming orange slime. He screamed shortly before collapsing on the ground perfectly still.

"Longbottom!" Professor Snape bellowed, swooping down to where Malfoy lay. Malfoy stirred before shakily sitting up. Professor Snape helped the incredibly pale boy to his feet, catching him as his feet started to go out from under him.

"Potter!" the potions master snapped. "Take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." Malfoy winced at the sound, staring at professor Snape warily, as if he didn't know who he was. Harry hastened to Malfoy's side, carefully taking the boy's arm. Surprisingly, the Slytherin not only let him, but leaned against Harry to keep his balance as he let go of his head of house.

As Harry carefully led Malfoy out of the classroom, he noted that he was watching him with that same wary look, as if he wasn't quite sure who Harry was. As they started towards the Hospital Wing and out of the dungeons, it became very obvious that Malfoy had no idea where he was going and was completely relying on Harry to guide him.

As they came to a fork between to hallways, Harry gently pulled on Malfoy's arm to get him to turn left. "This way Malfoy."

Malfoy looked at him quizzically for a moment before suddenly stopping. "Malfoy. Is that me?"

Harry stopped, shocked. What? Malfoy didn't know who he was? He'd lost his memory? Did he remember anything?

"Yes." He answered slowly. "It's your last name. Your name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh." The blonde seemed to think that over. "Why don't you call me Draco?"

Harry couldn't think of what to say. Malfoy wanted him to call him Draco? "I-I can." He hesitated. "If you want me to." He watched Draco carefully for a reaction.

"I would like that." Draco answered with a nod. They continued walking. "Who are you?" Draco asked after a moment.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry answered. He hesitated a moment before adding. "You can call me Harry if you like."

That appeared to please Draco. He smiled and nodded. After a moment, he appeared troubled again. "Where are we going?"

"To the Hospital Wing. There was an accident in potions class and we need to get you looked at."

"Oh." Draco went silent. "Is that why I can't remember anything? Like who I am?"

"Yes." Answered harry. "Maybe Madame Pomfrey will be able to help."

As they entered the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey hurried over to them. "Mr. Potter, what have you done to Mr. Malfoy now?"

Draco looked taken aback. "Harry didn't do anything!" He burst out.

Madame Pomfrey stared at him in shock. Draco Malfoy, defending Harry Potter, and using his first name? What kind of parallel universe had she stepped into?

Harry cut in. "There was an accident in potions. Draco has lost his memory."

"Alright." Madame Pomfrey appeared to come back to herself again. "Let's get you cleaned up Mr. Malfoy. This orange slime can't be healthy." She turned back to Harry. "You can leave now Mr. Potter." Harry hesitated a moment, but turned to leave.

"Wait!" Draco grabbed Harry's sleeve and turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Can Harry please stay?" Harry stared at him in surprise. Draco seemed very unwilling to give up the one person whose name he knew.

Madame Pomfrey hesitated, but felt sorry for Draco. He looked so lost, nothing like the arrogant boy she was used to. "Alright. Take off those filthy clothes and put these on." She said, handing Draco a set of plain hospital pajamas. She gave Draco a damp cloth to wipe the slime off his skin.

Harry turned around to give Draco a bit of privacy as he changed. He quickly changed, tapping Harry on the shoulder to let him know that he was done. Then Draco got all the rest of the slime off. Or he tried to.

"Here." Harry took the cloth from Draco and got the slime that had landed in the boy's hair. "There you go." He said, handing back the cloth. "Thanks." Draco smiled. Harry tried to remember if he had ever seen Draco smile like that. A real genuine smile, not a smirk. He didn't think he had.

Madame Pomfrey came back and ushered Draco to sit on one of the beds. When he moved over so that Harry could sit beside him, she didn't say a word. She ran some diagnostic spells and gave Draco a nutrient potion.

"You appear to be fine except for the memory loss. I'm not quite sure how that happened. Professor Snape will have to examine the contents of the potion to try and find a way to counteract it. I don't know how long it will take. You appear to remember how to do basic things, such as talk and dress yourself. You would probably find that you could cast spells if someone told you the incantation. It's events that you don't seem to remember. And people." She added looking pointedly at Harry, who blushed slightly. It wasn't like he was trying to take advantage of Draco's memory loss, but how was he supposed to tell the very lost Slytherin that they hated each other?

Draco nodded, staring into his lap. Harry placed a hand on his knee in encouragement. Draco looked up at him. "Why don't I let Harry fill you in, alright?" Madame Pomfrey said softly.

Both boys nodded. After she left, Draco turned to Harry. "Spells? I can do magic?"

Wow, thought Harry, he really doesn't remember anything. "Yes Draco, you are a wizard."

"Okay." Draco said, nodding. He knew it had to be true. It felt right some how. It felt so strange, not being able to remember anything. But Harry seemed nice enough. Harry proceeded to give Draco a quick run down of Hogwarts. He explained the four houses and that they were in their fifth year. It took a while because Draco had so many questions. He told Draco about all of their classes. The subject that Draco seemed most interested in however, was Harry.

"What about us?" Draco asked. "Are we friends?"

Harry paused, wondering how to answer the Slytherin. "No, we don't get along very well."

"Oh." Draco was staring at his lap again, looking as though he had lost his only friend in the world. In a way, Harry thought, he had. "We can be friends for now, if you'd like." He said, hesitantly.

"Okay." Draco lit up like a kid at Christmas.

At that moment, Professor Snape chose to enter the Hospital Wing.

"Potter. Why didn't you return to class?" Draco cut in before Harry could answer. "Because I didn't want him to. Who are you?" The potions master seemed understandably confused.

"Draco has lost his memory, Professor Snape." Harry said, hoping to clarify a few things for the professor.

"I see." Answered the potions master, nodding slowly as he assessed the situation.

"Draco, this is the potions professor, and your head of house, Professor Snape."

"Hello sir." Said Draco, looking at the older man with slight distrust.

"I am also your godfather Draco." Harry was surprised by that bit of information. He hadn't known that, but it explained a lot. It seemed to make Draco happy and put him at ease around the older Slytherin, which was a good thing.

"Really?"

Snape nodded. "Now, I've brought you a spare set of robes. Why don't you go change in the bathroom and then you can Mr. Potter can head down to lunch?" Draco nodded enthusiastically and left.

The potions master waited until Draco was in the bathroom before turning to Harry. "I don't know why Draco has chosen to latch on to you of all people, but if you do anything to hurt him…" He glared as he trailed off, letting Harry draw his own conclusions on the threat.

"Draco is very vulnerable right now. He doesn't remember how he feels about you, or how he has been taught to act." He paused, seeming to consider something for a moment. "He seems to trust you. Try to get him to go back to the Slytherins. It will make things easer for him once I have the antidote and he gets his memory back." Harry nodded, he understood that.

The professor hesitated, "If he won't, I expect you to look out for him. It's tough in Slytherin, he doesn't remember how to act around them. They'll probably tear him apart." He paused again, searching for what to say. "Your own house probably won't want to let the opportunity to get back at a weakened Draco slip away either."

Harry was shocked. This was the most open he had ever seen Professor Snape. The man really seemed to care about his godson. "He's not the same Draco that you know." The professor's voice broke into Harry's thoughts. "This is the real Draco. No masks, no shields. Don't treat him the way that you would normally. He won't understand. It'll tear him apart."

Harry nodded and the professor stared at him for a moment as if trying to decide whether to trust his godson's well being with the golden boy of Gryffindor.

Draco re-entered, dressed in his Slytherin robes. He nodded to his godfather and then left the infirmary. Harry mimicked the gesture, before hurrying off after Draco, fully aware that the blonde had no idea where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Unfortunately, I don't know when I'll have time to update, as we've got midterms right now at university._

Harry caught up with Draco and led him to the Great Hall, slightly nervous. As he and Draco entered, the hall fell silent before becoming filled with hushed whispers. Nobody knew what to make of the two rivals arriving together. Harry ignored them and pointed over to the Slytherin table. "There's your house over there. Those are your friends, but they may give you trouble for being with me. You guys don't like me very much." Draco nodded, but his eyes were flicking everywhere. It was obvious that he was incredibly nervous and that the whispers were making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey." Harry said gently, lightly grabbing Draco's arm to bring the blonde's attention back to him. "Try it for a bit, but if it's too much, you can join me at the Gryffindor table okay?" Draco nodded, allowing a small, nervous smile onto his face. Harry watched as he made his way to the fifth years Slytherins who were waving to him and were glaring at Harry.

He kept his eyes on Draco as he sat down, ignoring his friends loud, demanding questions. "Shh for a moment, I'll explain later." He said, brushing them off. Most of the Gryffindors accepted this and turned back to their food. Ron harrumphed, unsatisfied with that answer, but continued eating anyway. Hermione kept looking from Draco to Harry, curiosity written all over her face.

Harry watched as Draco was similarly bombarded with questions by the Slytherins. The boy looked confused and uncomfortable. Harry felt awful. Draco probably didn't even know any of the answers. Harry couldn't help but feel as though he'd thrown the blonde to the wolves. This new, unguarded Draco just wasn't prepared for the Slytherins. He managed to hold his own for a few minutes, but the second Pansy tried to drape herself on him, he abruptly got up and headed for the Gryffindors.

The hall went silent once more. The whispers began again as Harry moved over to make room for the Slytherin, but they were quickly drowned out by the exclamations of the Gryffindors. Harry glared at his housemates, and repeated his response from earlier, "I'll explain later." The Gryffindors shut up. At least most of them did.

Draco appeared to be slightly more comfortable now that he was with Harry, but he seemed wary of the Gryffindors. He clearly hadn't expected these people he couldn't remember to look at him with so much hate. He once again reminded Harry of a lost child.

"Harry?" Came Hermione's questioning voice. Ron appeared to be completely fed up. He threw down his cutlery and glared at Harry.

"Explain. Now. What is the ferret doing here?" Draco flinched at the harsh words.

"Draco is here because he has lost his memory and is feeling a little overwhelmed right now." Harry said, stressing the blonde's first name. He needed to make them realize this wasn't the Malfoy that they hated and they couldn't treat him as such. The Gryffindors had fallen silent to listen to the exchange.

"Completely?" Now Ron had an evil grin on his face and was eyeing up the blonde who had shrank closer to Harry.

"Yes and whatever you are thinking, forget it. He needs a friend right now, not whatever you are planning."

He turned to Draco who was staring at his plate, silently picking at his food. "Draco." He said softly, causing the blonde to turn and look at him. Harry gestured to the red head. "This is my friend Ron. Ignore him, you two don't get along all that well." Draco nodded to Harry and held out his hand to Ron, who just stared at it in shock, but with a glare from Harry, shook it.

Harry turned to Hermione, who was watching in interest. "And this is my friend Hermione." Draco nodded once more and shook Hermione's hand. She smiled at Draco. "Perfect! We have transfiguration next, so you have class with us Draco."

Draco smiled back, but then turned to Harry with a frown. "You mean I don't have every class with you?"

Hermione glared at Ron as he said "Thank Merlin" under his breath.

"No." Harry answered, "But I'll talk to my head of house. Maybe you can tag along for today." Draco smiled and nodded, pleased, before turning back to finish his lunch.

Harry was once again taken aback by how different this Draco was than the one he had thought he knew. This Draco was so open, so vulnerable. Harry sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to hurt this Draco, even if he wanted to and that he would do anything to protect him.

He wondered what would happen once Snape brewed the antidote and Draco's memory returned. Would he remember the time during when he had lost his memory? Would he remember wanting to be Harry's friend? Even if he didn't, would Harry ever be able to look at him the same way ever again? No matter what Draco ever did to him, would he ever be able to hate him, with the memory of this gentle, kind Draco in his head? He didn't know.

The four of them finished eating and headed off to transfiguration. Before class started, Harry went up to the front to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about Draco." He paused, searching for what to say.

"Yes, I heard about Mr. Malfoy's accident." Well that would make things easier.

"Well he doesn't remember anything, and the Slytherins kind of scare him, so I've been helping him out." McGonagal nodded as if he was only confirming something she already knew. "I was wondering if he could attend class with me today. I know he's not in all the same classes, but he doesn't remember what he's learned anyway…" He trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Professor McGonagall turned from Harry to watch Draco where he was sitting with Ron and Hermione. He was listening with rapt attention to Hermione who appeared to explaining something to him. Probably what they were currently learning in class. It was a rather odd sight. The professor turned back to Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy may attend class with you until he either regains his memory or chooses to attend his own classes. I believe a few of his classes that you don't take are attended by Miss Granger. Perhaps he could attend with her?"

"Yes professor, thank you."

"I'll get you a copy of his schedule so that you have some idea. If your dorm mates agree, we can set up a cot in your dorm and he can stay there as well."

"Thank you very much professor." Harry was shocked. That was far more than he had hoped for. As he returned to his seat next to Draco, the blonde looked up and smiled at him.

"What did she say?" He asked eagerly.

"She said you could come along to my classes for as long as you want or until you get your memory back."

"Really? That's great!" Draco seemed to light right up. Ron rolled his eyes, but the Slytherin didn't notice.

"She did say you should go to some classes that I don't take and you do with Hermione."

"Okay." The blonde nodded. He seemed to be getting along well with the bushy haired girl. Again, Harry had to wonder what would happen when Draco's memory returned. Would they be able to remain friends? Or would he go back to referring to her as a mudblood and treating her like dirt? It was hard to say.

Class began and Harry gently instructed and corrected Draco. His magic was there, but he needed help with the words and wand movements.

The rest of the day went in much the same way. Draco diligently took notes he didn't understand at Hermione's insistence. Both Harry and Hermione helped him out. Ron just watched on. For last class Harry watched nervously as Draco headed off with Hermione for ancient runes while he headed off to divination.

Harry barely registered Trelawney's many death predictions, anxious as he was for class to be over. He hoped Draco was doing all right. Hermione seemed to be taking to this new Draco. Harry had feared that his friends would try to take advantage on Draco for how he had treated them in the past. However, Hermione seemed to be doing her best to befriend the blonde and Ron was simply keeping his mouth shut. Which was impressive for Ron.

As soon as class ended, Harry rushed to meet Draco and Hermione in the library, with Ron shaking his head as he struggled to keep up.

"Hi Harry." Draco greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Draco." Harry answered, pulling up a chair to Draco and Hermione's table. "How was class?"

"It was great!" Draco beamed, proceeding to tell Harry everything he had learned. Which of course Harry followed as though Draco was speaking Japanese, having never taken ancient runes. He smiled, nodding.

They all pulled out their books to work on their homework before supper. Draco happily worked on his ancient runes assignment, with a little help from Hermione, while Ron filled Harry in on the homework for potions.

Before long they headed down to supper, Draco once again sitting with the Gryffindors. This was met with many glares from the Slytherins, but the Gryffindors seemed to have mostly decided to tolerate Draco. Harry got permission from his dorm mates to let Draco sleep in their room. This was met with a lot of protests, but they all knew that Harry was right that Draco wouldn't be able to handle Slytherin. As much as they wanted to say it served the Slytherin right, it only took a few moments interaction with Draco to realize that they couldn't punish this Draco for Malfoy's actions. It just wouldn't be right.

Ron surprisingly put up no protest, just continued to observe the blonde carefully, as though watching for some trick or scheme. But it became obvious pretty quickly that this Draco wasn't malicious at all. He was helpful and kind. His emotions were written plainly on his face for anyone to see and he constantly sought Harry's approval.

They headed back to the Gryffindor common room where they finished up their homework. Well, Draco finished what he could and Ron finished everything due the following day. Hermione was working on a charms essay due the following week.

"Harry, want to play a game of chess?" asked Ron.

Harry looked up at his friend apologetically. "Sorry Ron, I've got to finish my potions homework. Snape will skin me alive if I don't get this done." Ron nodded, knowing it was true.

"Chess? Can I play?" Draco asked hesitantly, looking from Harry to Ron.

Ron glanced over the Slytherin, sizing him up. "Alright, I'll teach you." He grabbed his board and pretty soon he and the Slytherin were playing an intense game while Hermione and Harry worked.

Draco seemed to pick up the game easily, after scaring slightly the first time one piece had attacked another. Ron won, but it was a much longer and close game than it ever was when he played Harry.

"You are pretty good Mal- Draco." He said, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Thank you." Draco beamed. "I like this game."

Ron chuckled. "Me too."

After that, Harry noted that Ron seemed to warm up to Draco. He looked out for the blonde, quick to call out any Gryffindor caught trying to hurt Draco. Apparently being good at chess went a long way in Ron's book. Harry couldn't help but shake his head in bewilderment as he watched Ron explain various chess strategies and moves to Draco, while Draco listened with rapt attention.

As they headed to bed, Draco curled up happily on his cot, glad to be allowed to stay. The house elves had brought up his things and he had pulled the cot close to Harry's bed.

As all six boys settled down to sleep, Draco whispered. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Draco."


End file.
